


Beneath

by extremesoft



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: 'undertones' lol, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Grinding, I mean really, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Smut, and lots of it hey it's Daniel after all, birthday present porn!, harness porn!, it's 3 and 33 back at it again!, these tags just keep getting better and better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremesoft/pseuds/extremesoft
Summary: got you smth to wear this evening,put a black shirt onc==3





	Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [higgsbosonblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/higgsbosonblues/gifts).



> Too many things collided way too cutely (that's still not a word anywhere except in Daniel's questionable English vocabulary but whatever) in my silly universe: the will to write nice, fun porn for a change, a picture on tumblr, my actual writing muse having their birthday on the same day as myself, y' know, all sorts of things. So then this came into existence and I'm, uh, probably as baffled as you all are by it... :D Of course there's no real plot to be found anywhere in the vicinity of this text despite me having gotten thoroughly carried away again, no sir, it's Mount Nothing-But-Kinky-And-Only-Slightly-Weird Fuckery you're about to climb now!
> 
> (Googling for stuff like the subject of how men going again actually physically works on the train on my way to work was fun though :D)
> 
> As stated in the tags, this also tries to serve as my humble birthday present for dear S, or higgsbosonblues, who has not only been a massive, _massive_ source of inspiration to me and helped my writing to grow into what it is now (whatever that might then be to all of you, hmm :D), but who is in fact an incredible muffin of a person who also just happened to make very shy and quiet remarks about how awfully nice it would be to read harness porn some time ago. So here's my input! You remember the very secret mystery project I had to ask help for when I got stuck with finding a word for the state of being flustered? Yes, it was this one, I am positively ashamed... :'D Sorry, but also thank you more times than I can count, really ❤️
> 
> Oh dear. As always, I just sincerely hope that all of you enjoy reading this, let me know if you do! :) And if this lightens anyone's Monday up, I've already met a great many of my goals. Have a nice day you all, and a very happy birthday and three and thirty-three cheers to S! :)

_got you smth to wear this evening,_  
_put a black shirt on_  
_c==3_

Max's first reaction is to frown at the quickly scribbled note and the small paper bag that greet him from his hotel bed. He has seen his share of cliché-ridden movies and thus knows for an undisputed fact that notes and packages and settings like this in general usually mean that there’s an extremely form-fitting and miraculously perfect-sized evening gown - in red or black, of course - waiting for the lucky recipient in the mysterious package. The images that initially snake into his mind cause Max to snort involuntarily in amusement; but the amusement is quickly overridden by intense fascination.

Dinner events like the one looming on Max’s event horizon usually are, in his merciless opinion, hopelessly dull. The names he hears disappear from his head as soon as they are disclosed, the smiles stuck on everybody’s faces mix with each other into a somewhat smudged mass consisting mainly of whitened teeth, and there’s always the underlying feeling of him being in fact nothing but one of the increasingly drunken and expensively dressed animals in a very noisy pop-up zoo. So it’s not a surprise that he is not looking forward to this particular dinner night with overpowering excitement any more than the ones before;

but he recognizes Daniel’s handwriting - and his uniquely artful style of drawing dicks everywhere he possibly can - on the note glued to the bag, and all of the curiosity and interest he hasn’t reserved for the night suddenly makes its way to his gut with surprising hurry.

Max rolls his eyes when he picks the bag up, it’s hardly any weight in his hand. Daniel has most likely got him some stupid pair of exceedingly ugly boxers, or a _hilarious_ bow tie trimmed with something like flashing party lights. Or a form-fitting and miraculously perfect-sized evening gown in red or black - even that wouldn’t take Max by surprise any longer, although he has to admit that the bag is in fact perhaps a bit too small to contain an entire dress. He slightly opens the bag, lifts the thin white wrapping paper, and he feels his mouth inevitably opening by itself when he encounters a bundle of what look like strong, coffee brown leather straps.

He can’t quite make out what exactly the straps are supposed to form at first, and for one moment of utter horror he wonders whether Daniel is actually trying to make him wear a fucking leather thong for all evening to add to the pain in the butt he thinks the dinner is going to be as it is. Then his eyes catch another note neatly folded around one of the straps and as he reads it his eyes fly open from both astonishment and Daniel’s apparent abilities to not only read him effortlessly but also see to the future - and from his own apparent ability to time and time again overlook the dimensions of Daniel that hide deep in his twilights, behind the light of day.

_no thong it’s a harness_  
_-goes under your shirt_  
_you’ll figure it out, smart-butt! :P_

_Jesus, okay_ , thinks Max while his face lights with a witless grin; he suddenly feels intoxicated without a single drop of alcohol in his system, fingertips sparkling and an itch running up his legs and sides.

He's standing on the border of an uncharted area, one not explicitly spoken of between them, and Max does hesitate - more than he’d perhaps like to -, fingers ghosting just above the straps but still not quite sure whether to touch. It reminds him of something he inevitably connects with the rougher end of pornography and, to his vague and unwilled confusion, femininity to a certain extent even though it’s not about the lace and frills he usually thinks of first whenever he encounters the word ‘lingerie’. And he and Daniel have certainly done and tried a fair amount of obscenities in their times together, yet now Max finds himself once again being taken aback by what Daniel is suggesting.

He thinks of Daniel, of the warmth and fire of his eyes and his touch. And he then finds himself once again being willing to see where Daniel can take him with what he’s suggesting. He reaches for the depths of the bag and coils his fingers around the leather, and a peak of thrill settles in the pit of his stomach.

It's a small and simple thing, the harness in his hands, and all the more spell-binding as such, Max finds. Four straps, two metal rings, one buckle. Max lowers it on the bed; and it's as if he was being slowly pulled into a ritual, a mystery, it feels like a sacrament more than it feels like any form of coquetry. He pulls his t-shirt over his head and places it on the bed, almost exaggeratedly sluggish, keeps glancing at the harness. He picks it up again, walks in front of the full-length mirror on the wardrobe door and takes a look at himself, a deep breath in.

Then he starts to draw, sketch leather lines on his skin. He _does_ figure it out and the image of Daniel swims in and out of his mind again at the realization. One strap settles under his right armpit, one crosses his right shoulder, the metal rings come to sit on his right side as well, on his chest muscle and next to his shoulder blade. And as the tightens the last two straps to circle him as one and closes the buckle on his left side, he suddenly gets a vivid vision of Daniel watching him, watching this, the titillating dressing ritual he has staged yet isn't there to witness despite Max feeling like Daniel's keen eyes were etching holes on the back of his skull; and he instinctively bites his lip with a flood of sudden, violent arousal.

He views himself from the mirror again, pale porcelain and leather reflecting back from the cold glass. The harness _is_ of course extremely form-fitting and miraculously perfect-sized; and somehow Max feels almost as thoroughly debauched standing alone in front of the mirror with the harness on as he has felt in some of the most adventurous moments he has spent completely disrobed with Daniel, or anyone.

And a smirk wavers on the edge of his jaw as he turns, walks up to his suitcase and crouches to find his black shirt.

He spots Daniel talking to a handful of snickering people in the middle of the lobby as soon as he has gotten downstairs and the doors of the elevator open. There's a glass in Daniel's hand and a cheeky grin on his face illuminating his whole being like a speck of sunlight. _As always_ , Max thinks with both love and a fierce surge of desire. Daniel can always be trusted to present himself as laid-back and sunny whenever it is required of him to the point of seeming harmless, almost simple at times; and just the thought of that combined to what Daniel has made him wear, what Daniel has made him _do_ , and how it now feels like a subtle form of fucking _foreplay_ taking place right in the limelight, under everyone’s eyes, makes Max’s gut squirm with immense pleasure. Oh, if the people being dazzled by the shield of Daniel’s cheerful smile and blindingly white teeth only _knew_.

Max joins the crowd; he makes his way to where Daniel stands and stops right next to him, puts on a dry, businesslike smile for the rest of the world and pats Daniel’s shoulder in such, _such_ a nonchalant way it almost makes him laugh as well. Daniel looks at him, and the smile is still fixed on his face but his eyes are something completely else all of a sudden, dark and keen.

“Hey there, Max”, he says and places his hand on Max’s upper arm, gives it a little squeeze. Max feels proud, unashamedly smug, as Daniel clearly keeps his thumb in place on his right shoulder just a little while longer than usual in search for the edge of the strap. And the _change_ in Daniel’s expression when he finds it beneath the jacket and the shirt, oh God, the way his eyes involuntarily widen and his smile inevitably falters when his mouth gapes - the unmasked zeal that suddenly projects itself onto Daniel’s face makes Max wish that Daniel could drag him upstairs by the front of his shirt this instant, claim him against the door of his room as soon as it had closed, do anything he wished to Max. Fuck, Daniel has barely laid a finger on Max and hasn’t specifically asked him to do anything in reality yet Max feels like he has somehow absolutely surrendered to him and is _willing_ to surrender without question.

“You’re exceptionally smart-looking tonight”, Daniel murmurs to him, leans closer to his ear and cheek. Max can barely hear any of it over the surrounding buzz but the words and the air of them caressing the side of his neck make him shiver, and he finds himself having to force himself to think of unpleasantries like Monaco barriers and engine failures to keep his enthusiasm in check.  
“It’s the accessories”, Max responds quietly, his smile bubbling and heart pounding, he barely gives Daniel a sideways glance. “And also that I’m not wearing a cap.”

Daniel laughs at him before getting back to laughing at the rest of the world, breathless already and eyes burning. 

If dinner events like the one taking place have usually felt in Max’s merciless opinion hopelessly dull, this particular one seems to take hundreds and thousands of years for completely different reasons than the ones before. With a small and simple thing, Daniel has managed to turn the event into an entire night’s worth of nothing but sheer tormenting, heated waiting, glances at watches and small, rationed sips of wine, swift looks being shot across the table and fretful bites on bottom lips. The leather on Max seems to live solely according to Daniel’s will under his fierce gaze; it digs into Max’s chest whenever he turns to glance over his shoulder, it presses against his shoulder blades when he leans back, the skin beneath the smooth surface tickles with a dusting of sweat. And he can think of nothing else but what Daniel might have in mind for later and he can hear almost nothing that’s being said to him over the sound of his own blood boiling in his ears. Fucking Daniel has surely done all of it on purpose, forcing Max to try and keep himself from getting hard for the whole evening, Christ, Max can barely go to the men’s room and touch his own cock without having to fight off an overpowering need to jerk himself off on the spot. _Save it for later, save it for later, think of the engines, yeah, shitty, failing, exploding engines…_

After what feels like eternities and eternities Max feels his phone buzzing in his breast pocket; he glances at Daniel and catches a crooked grin and intense eyes. But Max has barely lifted his hand to the collar of his jacket before Daniel is up and bent over the table.  
“Mind if I steal Max for some time?” he asks from the people on Max’s either side. The table is half empty already but it’s no surprise that neither Daniel nor Max has been short of company for one second.  
“No, no, go ahead, he’s all yours now”, says the red-haired woman on Max’s right, her voice flickering with ill-concealed consternation caused by her present company. Daniel’s eyes flash and Max feels an absurd urge to burst out in a giggle, it tickles his midriff, the way his heart picks up speed and the stars in Daniel’s gaze and the soft leather harness under his shirt and how the woman on his right doesn’t know what she has just said to them-!  
“Thank you for your generosity”, responds Daniel so casually that Max can’t help simply admiring it. He nods and flashes a grin, the cheeky bastard, and tops the act by saying “I just might keep him then!”

And the people around them chuckle at him, laugh at how utterly silly they are together, bless them; and Daniel looks at Max with the kind of bottomless, golden eyes that no-one else in the room sees, and Max has eyes only for him.

Max rises from his chair and tries to look as puzzled by the sudden interruption as he possibly can while being more than anxious to follow Daniel to the lobby and having to stop himself from actually running after him. Daniel is clearly trying to keep his pace in check as well - it pleases Max, really, to see how far Daniel’s patience must also have been stretched and how it has almost come to its end now. Daniel intentionally bumps into his upper arm once they stop to call the elevator and Max just barely manages to grit his teeth enough to stop all air escaping from his lungs in one loud burst. _Shit_ , Max could swear that Daniel has gotten him half-hard already by merely existing, and if Daniel existing is enough in itself to serve as foreplay -

which apparently isn’t the case because the elevator gets quite crowded and Daniel just _has_ to lean tightly against Max to make more room. Max is practically chewing his bottom lip now to give himself something else to focus on than the fierceness that Daniel radiates against him, the spicy scent of his aftershave, the thigh that Daniel subtly and tactically just _has_ to press against his groin under the cramped circumstances. He feels himself inevitably hardening against Daniel’s leg, there is no way of putting it off it any longer - and Daniel must feel it too, he looks at Max with wide eyes full of craving, oh God, it’s so horrifying and amusing at the same time and for a brief moment Max does wonder whether they will ever make it out of the elevator both alive and without causing the celebrity scandal of the past five centuries.

But they do, they _do_ , the elevator gets emptier floor after floor and _bing_ after _bing_ and both Max and Daniel just manage to hide their rapidly spiralling state of self-induced agony. They make their way out once the elevator reaches the third floor from the top and by then Max feels so suffocated by both the heat in the elevator and the heat of his own want that he instinctively stops to take a deep breath of cool air in once the doors behind their backs have closed with a small thud.

They can’t stop in the corridor despite both of them being absolutely desperate for it now, there are bound to be surveillance cameras everywhere around them; Daniel sternly leads the way to the door of his room and Max follows him. Neither says a word, there is no-one in their sight. The corridor is filled with their raspy, quickening breaths and their hurried footsteps only. Then Max registers the faint click the lock on the door makes when Daniel flashes his key card to it -

and Daniel practically yanks him in -

Max closes the door behind him -

“Fucking finally”, Daniel growls before slamming Max against the door without mercy, leaning tightly against him once more and enclosing him in a wet, wanton kiss.

Max lets out a moan he feels he has had to keep trapped in his lungs ever since the moment Daniel touched the strap crossing his shoulder. He opens his mouth for Daniel to freely taste and shamelessly whines into the kiss, willing Daniel to take him anywhere he wants and in any way he pleases.  
“Fuck”, Daniel gasps against his lips, hushed, voice sinking with lust. “You fucking put it on.”

Max can’t bring himself to respond with anything but “I did” before Daniel kisses him again, mouth ajar and hungry. He catches the soft, tender flesh of Max's bottom lip between his teeth and bites, hard enough to make Max mewl with a flash of hurt but not quite hard enough to draw blood. And it makes Max not only sound absolutely lewd but also jerk his hips as far forward as he can with Daniel flush against him, as if his legs had almost given in.  
“Fuck me, Daniel”, he manages to exhale somewhere into the hot air in the space between their faces that's not there in reality, flexes his fingers mindlessly on Daniel’s hips. “Fuck me.”  
“I’ve waited all night to do that”, says Daniel and flashes a quick grin at Max, beast-like. He slides his hands underneath Max’s jacket and stops to trail the edges of the harness through Max’s shirt with fervour in his fingers. “Shit, for a moment I honestly wondered whether you’d be crazy enough to wear it.”

Max is blissfully awed by how aroused and almost hypnotized _by him_ Daniel sounds and looks. He surges in for a clumsy kiss as Daniel finally slides the jacket down his back and lets it fall to the floor; but he can’t help the touch breaking once they both have to stop to impatiently tear their leather shoes off - Max manages to snap his other shoelace in his haste - and toss them into various directions.  
“On the bed”, hisses Daniel once he gets a hold of Max again and pulls him close by his waist. “Now.”

Max almost trips over his own feet once he gets going and tugs Daniel along by his hand. It would amuse Max if he could stop to think about it, how the casual yet polished composure they have successfully portrayed to the increasingly drunken and expensively dressed pop-up zoo downstairs is now about to be taken completely apart, dismantled into a mess of crumpled designer shirts and sheets stained with sweat and come and exhaustion. He falls onto the bed with an airless laugh, hauls Daniel on top of him and can’t be bothered to even think about how little he cares about anything else but this.

“You made this night very difficult”, he whispers against Daniel’s lips once Daniel has thrown his own jacket wherever and bows to kiss him again. “I wanted to jack myself off every time I went to the toilet.”  
“Did you save it for me then?” Daniel asks hoarsely and ducks to bite Max’s earlobe, again making Max gasp with a sharp pain as well as an almost unbearable rush of pleasure. _God_ , Max really enjoys how toothy Daniel can get sometimes, the simple efficiency of the small but painful act of biting; he remembers hiding sore teeth marks in ruby red under his shirt on one or two occasions just like he has been hiding the harness now, and the hazy memories seem to make his hips twitch in search of friction on their own accord.  
“Or did you relieve yourself back there, thinking of some of those pretty ladies you met?”

 _Fuck_.

“Of course I saved it for you”, Max says, even the short words breathy and shallow. “But it was hard.”  
Daniel chuckles and strokes the skin on Max's neck with it, makes him shudder with goosebumps. “I'm sure it was, and I could tell it got even harder back there in the elevator.”

Max groans with both amusement at the lousy joke and mounted impatience, he bucks his rear up once more to make his point to Daniel. Daniel rewards him by blindly reaching somewhere between their crotches and forcefully edging his palm along the curved line Max's erection draws on the front of his jeans. Max bares his throat, bites his teeth together, groans again but this time in despair for more.  
“Daniel- fuck”, he grunts and tries to messily grope Daniel in his turn. But then Daniel stops and rises, peels his ember breath from Max's neck and cheek and sits slowly on his waist, anchors Max to the mattress with his thighs on both sides of him. Max tries to grind against him but finds that Daniel sits just a little bit too far forward and he can find nothing but air to press against; and then it suddenly occurs to him that Daniel _hasn't_ perhaps planned and done all he has so that they could bang for half a minute and be done with it for the night.

“You could have gone again, though”, Daniel smirks, reaches to open the top button of Max's shirt with surprisingly nifty movements despite the fervour still lingering under his fingernails. “I'm sure you could have, being young and horny all the time anyway.”  
He opens another button and Max chuckles again, lifts an arm over his eyes for a moment - not entirely sure why himself, there is no way of concealing anything in the position he's in and certainly not the blush on his cheeks that tints with a layer of something not far from embarrassment caused by Daniel's words.  
“I’m flattered”, he breathes and feels the air Daniel exhales falling on his skin in gusts, making the hair on his arm stand up.  
“I can use this against you, y’ know”, says Daniel while opening the third button. The gunpowder in Daniel's voice and the shift in his overall disposition are almost enough to make Max's cock jerk and leak in themselves, he sounds so incredibly dirty, flammable and tempting as so. Max just can't help his arse snapping up once again even though he knows it to be completely pointless by now, his damp groin still rutting against nothing but a void and Daniel clearly not being in the mood for taking hints from him.

“Fuck, this looks amazing”, Daniel sighs after opening the fourth button, lapsing in his dirty talk once he catches the sight of the straps painting dark stripes across Max's chest more properly. It makes Max oddly self-conscious for a moment, the way Daniel pauses to trap him under his gaze so fully, and then the feeling is gone and replaced by self-satisfaction as soon as it appeared.  
“I want to make you come like this.”

And the harness plunges Max into hyper-awareness of the outlines of his own body and the quirks of his own functions - how his chest heaves and flutters against the confinements, how the metal stings when it gets stuck between his shoulder blade and the mattress, how the contrast of the soft cotton of his shirt and the reluctant pliancy of the leather feels against his back. He looks at Daniel again, doesn't realize how loudly he's breathing already; and Daniel grins at him, drunk from heat, bewitched. The pallor of Max's skin is like a faint glow of light against the black fabric and the brown leather.  
“Please”, escapes from between Max's lips before he can stop it.

Daniel tilts his head and Max can't decide between cursing himself and begging even more. What _is_ it about Daniel that has made him such an absolute _slut_ tonight, needy and bending, he can't exactly pinpoint but something about Daniel harnessing him physically has harnessed him mentally as well and turned him into a mess of desperate lust and will to be taken. Max shakily reaches for Daniel's trouser button, near the brink of a trance;

but Daniel interrupts him by bowing quickly down again, leaving the shirt only halfway unbuttoned. He braces himself on both hands and stops to hover above Max’s chest. Max lifts his rear once again, tries to underline the movement with a quiet whine.  
“Young and horny”, teases Daniel, shifts; and then Max’s eyes fly wide open and a high-pitched gasp gets stuck somewhere in the back of his windpipe when Daniel spreads his legs apart with a determined move of his knee.

The gasp turns into a sob as it properly makes its way out of Max’s mouth, Daniel slowly rocks his thigh against Max’s crotch and Max’s cock aches under the pressure and aches to be touched and it feels _so good_ to move to Daniel’s rhythm;

and then it suddenly flashes to Max what Daniel is actually about to-!

“Daniel- shit”, he pants, takes a hold of Daniel’s forearms as if either in vague and futile resistance or trying to keep himself from falling from the surface of the planet. “No, you can't-”

Daniel stills and rises just enough to be able to take a hold of Max’s arms and decisively arch them above his head. And Max, for the love of God, is already close enough to his collapsing point as he already is, and his arse snaps up once again by itself at the mere sensation of Daniel being so fully in charge. Daniel stays like that, rests his weight on his hands to pin Max down to the mattress by his wrists, shoots a wolfish grin somewhere in his direction.  
“I can and I will”, he murmurs and moves his knee again, giving Max resistance to rut against. Max can’t help it, joining Daniel’s quickening tempo, he gives in and lets his thrusts against Daniel's leg grow rapid and relentless once it sinks into his haze that he couldn't stop Daniel from making him come in his trousers even if he truly so willed. His eyes squeeze shut as he feels the tides of his orgasm inevitably crawling upwards and outwards, the prickling flood starting from somewhere on his edges and rising.

“I'll kill you”, Max grunts from between his gritted teeth and the gasps and whimpers that somewhat undermine his words and intents, he’s so close already, so _close_ , so painfully _ashamed_ of himself and so painfully in need. “Fuck-!”  
“Come for me first”, whispers Daniel, the warm twirls of his words brushing the shell of Max’s ear; and there’s almost a sense of dutifulness in how Max comes at that instant, how his back bends from the bed and his body lifts to meet Daniel’s, chest finding chest. The fire and ache peak in his gut and then rip him open, plunging him under and then pulling him above, above all. His head spins and his body breaks and tingles, his eyes are shut but he feels Daniel’s harsh, shuddering breaths on his skin and soft kisses on his nose and lips.

And, through the dreamy, orgasmic bliss and fuzzy warmth, Max can’t also help realizing how hopelessly disgusting his boxers and slacks feel, wet and clinging to him. He is still not quite sure about whether to simply sink into the pleasure of the aftershocks without a care or whether to add an icing of embarrassment to it, abashment about it being over so, so soon and his inability to maintain control of himself.

“You... can’t be serious”, he says yet can’t stop himself from smiling, lopsided from the inevitable post-coital - or, more accurately, post-pants-soaking - drowsiness. He feels Daniel’s grip on his wrists loosening and Daniel’s weight shifting from above him with some difficulty, coming to sit atop his waist again; and he finally opens his eyes and catches Daniel mirroring him with pure, bare desire in place of drowsiness.  
“About what?” Daniel says, low, places his palm gently on Max’s chest. Max tries to lift his hand, he wants to touch, but Daniel having shackled his arms to place with not a small percentage of his body weight for a while has made them numb and hard to move. They shake and sway as they please, unwilled.

“About this?” Daniel asks again before Max can bring himself to open his mouth or, indeed, form any further sentences. He leans down, adds pressure, not stealing all of Max’s air but stealing all his thoughts instead and chaining them under the black eyes that Max can’t and doesn’t want to turn away from.  
“Y’ think that I arranged this all so that I could just make a quick mess of your pants and be done with it?” He pauses to press a kiss on Max’s lips and Max is so overcome he almost doesn’t register it at first and then hurries to respond before Daniel takes the touch away. “You look so fucking filthy like that, Max, I could just leave you like this and take a picture and put it on my bloody Instagram story.”

Max chuckles at him lightly and their breaths mix in hot puffs.  
“What I really wanted to do to you was to fuck you senseless”, Daniel whispers; and Max, despite having climaxed not many moments ago, swears that the way Daniel’s voice is absolutely drenched in lust, the way it gushes over him thick and silk-like, makes him vibrate on an almost unnoticed but unmistakable frequency. “Fuck you hard. I've been picturing you all night, Max, wondering whether you had put the harness on for me.”

A shiver runs through Max and pleasure waves in him, both old and new. Daniel kisses him again, bruises him, draws another moan out of his lungs.  
“I did jack myself off to that, y' know. Right before I left you the package and headed downstairs” Daniel says, and Max gasps at the utter shamelessness in the words, in all of Daniel. He shifts his hips automatedly; and this time Daniel is bent enough so that Max finds his arse to grind against, making Daniel exhale sharply and himself whimper. Fuck, they indeed have done and tried their share of various obscenities in their times together yet Max can't remember ever feeling so fully submitted, so perfectly owned, so incredibly indecent.  
“I would've probably come in my pants as well if I hadn't”, Daniel continues and Max lets out a breath bordering on a laugh, out of both perplexity and irrational contentment. Daniel flashes his teeth at him, nothing but lascivious. And then he lifts himself, scrambles off Max.

“Stay there”, he says before turning and stretching to reach for the nightstand drawer, as if Max would suddenly decide to head downstairs and join the event again instead of staying in Daniel's room to be completely dominated by him if he wasn't told not to leave. Max clumsily braces himself on his elbows, observes Daniel with a flutter of excitement and yet something resembling _nerves_ since he can’t help vaguely wondering whether he has somehow ruined Daniel’s plans for him with his uncontrolled eagerness. And then he switches to observing Daniel with - in all fairness - quite ill-placed disbelief once Daniel faces him again with the lube in his hand.

“So I guess that you’re not going to return me to those ladies downstairs after all?” Max asks with a smile creeping on his lips, taken aback and made slightly impish by that, and lures a chuckle out of Daniel once again.  
“No, I’m bloody not, how did you guess”, Daniel answers while bending over Max and stuffing the lube under one of the pillows. “But if you want, we can be so loud in here that they’ll have no problem figuring out what’s keeping you.”  
“Make me”, Max says without thinking further, daring. And he enjoys the sight of Daniel's eyes widening as a result of his audacity beyond measure.

A choked “fuck” is Daniel's eloquent answer before he leans to force Max back against the mattress, brackets him firmly with his thighs again and kisses all air out of him before he can say another word. He nibbles the corner of Max's bottom lip again, makes him whimper. He knows that he can't leave teeth marks on Max's neck, not if they really don't want the ladies downstairs along with the rest of the world knowing what's keeping them; but he trails his lips and tongue down Max's neck, plants light kisses on his way and makes Max's breathing quicken.

He stops above the nape of Max's neck, right next to the strap crossing his shoulder, and shoves the shirt away with a move of his cheek. And he sinks his teeth into the skin veiling Max's collar bone and they could as well be sinking through the bone itself for all Max knows; he lets out a sharp yell, his eyes fall shut and his whole body twitches with the flash of dull hurt burning through him, from the edges of his chest to the back of his skull. Daniel keeps still for a moment, biting down hard and harder before letting go and signing his artwork with a small peck. There is going to be a bruise; the skin is deep red velvet where Daniel has bitten and the indentations rapidly shadow with a grey and purple hue.

“I won't stand this for long”, Daniel whispers, so quiet it's almost as if he's addressing the words more to himself than to Max; and it encourages Max and arouses him, makes him intoxicated and supplicant with renewed heat.  
“One more”, he says, doubting himself for a split second right after and then forgetting it as Daniel shoots him a burning look before turning to ink the pattern on Max’s other side. Max moves unknowingly, sways with a long wail, Daniel's teeth adorning the ivory of his skin and his instincts and nerve endings screaming from both pain and immeasurable satisfaction.

“What if I tried to bite your dick some time?” Daniel asks in all innocence as he looks up at Max again, gives the fresher one of the marks a small lick. “You like biting. I could give you head with a little bit of extra.”  
Max chuckles and the sudden loss of air makes him feel light, his chest smoulders and glows with the red rush of blood.  
“You would have- my knee in your face... before you knew it”, he says, his words and breathing steadily failing him as Daniel rakes his teeth over both of his nipples and gives them small pinches with his mouth before sitting up again. Daniel then makes quick work of undoing Max's trouser button and fly, returns Max's laugh.  
“But you still like biting”, he points out and his eyes glisten wildly. “You’re getting hard again”, he continues while roughly edging the ball of his palm along the length of Max’s cock through the sticky layers of fabric. It makes Max moan again, and not only in want but also a surprising mix of confusion and embarrassment as well as he remembers what a thoroughly corrupted condition he’s already in, the wetness in his trousers having cooled and making him feel filthy both figuratively and literally.

“Ugh, your pants feel gross”, states Daniel as a helpful answer to the noise that escapes Max’s throat before shifting backwards.  
“It’s your own fault”, groans Max, amused and aroused and irritated and everything at once, being turned into a mere overflow of sensations by Daniel.  
“Oh yeah, it is, I reckon”, answers Daniel carefreely as he gives Max's thigh a couple of gentle pats to let him know he wants him to lift his hips yet again. Max obeys devotedly and lets out a whine at the sensation of the drenched fabrics rubbing against his swollen, sensitive cock and said cock then encountering the freely wafting air in the room.  
“And I won’t apologize”, Daniel continues while dropping the pile of Max's jeans and boxers over the edge of the bed and starting to fumble the buttons of his own blouse open with steadily surfacing impatience. “Take the bloody shirt off, will ya, I want to see all of you.”

Max wrestles himself up to be able to remove his shirt - Daniel has left him with a relatively easy task with only a couple of buttons left to be opened, and Max practically rips the shirt off once he has managed to tackle them. And then suddenly Daniel’s hand is on his chest, strong, slender fingers forcing themselves around the leather through the tight space between Max's skin and the strap. Max looks up; and there’s a moment of quiet when he enters the eye of the hurricane that is Daniel, the bewilderment and open, consuming desire in his twilights, behind the sun. They gaze at each other, chests rising and sinking to the rhythm of their breaths, the harness biting into Max’s back with every forceful inhale.  
“You’re fucking unbelievable”, says Daniel in utter marvel, gives Max an almost dreamy smile. “I want to do everything to you at once, and more.”

He yanks Max closer by the harness and kisses him again, tongue and teeth, and Max follows his moves with fluidity, reaches to touch the swell on the front of Daniel’s jeans and causes both of them to gasp right into each other’s throats. The fabric is soaked and Max can almost sense the despair with which Daniel’s length presses against his palm, rock hard and throbbing, and he swears it resonates through his body and in his own cock as well.

“See what you’re doing to me?” Daniel hisses, eyes open again, as if challenging Max. Max grows bolder, gets around working Daniel’s trousers open as well, and this time Daniel interrupts Max with nothing but trailing his cheek and neck with a light tough of his lips, the prolonged teasing and practically hours' worth of foreplay starting to inevitably etch their marks on him as well.  
"Young and horny” grins Daniel before letting go of the harness and shoving Max flat against the mattress again with a gentle push once Max is done. Max snorts but follows ardently as Daniel squirms hastily out of the rest of his clothes and tosses them somewhere, shamelessly licks Daniel’s body and re-draws the lines of his tattoos with his gaze.

“You’re old and still horny”, Max retorts once he catches sight of Daniel’s cock, bites the inside of his cheek in a heated reflex. Daniel laughs and then stretches himself over Max to fish the lube from under the pillow; and he willingly bucks his hips, lets their crotches glide wetly against each other.  
“Daniel- fuck”, Max gasps, tries to grind against Daniel, any part of him, searches mindlessly for anything within the reach of both his hands and his cock. He feels his cheeks flush with the realization that yes, Daniel has indeed led him into this state yet again, wanton and willing to be used.  
“In a minute, hold up”, answers Daniel while scrambling backwards and settling between Max’s thighs. “Now that it is up again”, he adds, ever true to his hopeless habit of joking. He sniggers at Max’s desperate groan while coating his palm with a generous amount of lube, his fingers making vulgar sounds as he rubs them together.  
“I’m going to punch you if you don’t shut-” starts Max, and then all of his words and fairly feeble intents of murdering Daniel fail him once and for all when he feels Daniel placing a hand on his buttock, spreading him open and then slipping one finger inside him. He's so excruciatingly _slow_ but all the more decisive, all the way in with one unchallenged movement, gradually bending and breaking every single one of Max's defences.

“Let me fuck you first”, says Daniel, hoarse with lust as he watches how Max’s body melts and molds before him, shooting up and then collapsing into a sweaty heap. Max would want to be able to answer, to say _do I have a choice_ or _just fucking do it already_ ; but Daniel takes away his thoughts and his speech and his air, crooks the finger inside Max, willingly aims at his prostate. Max's spine arches and resonates with his own desperate wail.  
“You sure can go again, y’ know”, Daniel murmurs contently, sounding almost delighted. “I knew I could count on you.”  
“Shut up”, moans Max breathlessly and without actually meaning it - it's the combination of both Daniel's touch and the stream of his lowered voice that has inevitably made Max ignite once again, sparked slowly growing flames in him, and somehow he still feels like he can't decide whether to be proud or ashamed about being rendered so irredeemably depraved.

Daniel lets out a quiet chuckle at him and almost fully outs his finger, almost - and then he thrusts two back in, one easy, slick movement. He makes Max cry out in impatient despair as he settles into the rhythm of fucking the digits into Max, faster, faster, finding his weakest spots with practiced accuracy. Max keeps fumbling with the sheets without knowing it himself, fingers furling and unfurling, and through his haze he hears Daniel's breathing getting shallow and harsh as well.  
“Fuck, Max, I can't-", Daniel grunts and pulls his hand back, Max's body twitching reflexively at the loss of and in search for the heat of the intrusion. There's a strain in Daniel's voice now and as he takes a hold of Max's hips and leans against his thighs, Max clearly feels his cock pressing against his backside with greed. And suddenly the unsure pride overrides the flickers of shame in him and he finds himself basking in the way he is taking Daniel apart as much as Daniel is taking him.  
“Take me, Daniel”, Max urges, mixes the encouragement with the gasp at the sensation on his thighs, squirming with the overflow of hunger. “Please.”

Daniel leans against Max tighter, pushes his hips up to get him in a better angle. The edges of the harness dig deep into the skin of Max's back and Max knows that the way he mewls at Daniel's every movement, at the determination and power in Daniel's hands and in how he steers Max wherever he pleases, must sound absolutely pathetic - and he doesn't even care. He can't bring himself to object Daniel turning him into a completely yielded mess. To the world outside the one they own he is all about being in control at all times, he knows he's obstinate and downright intolerable at given moments; and no-one, _no-one_ gets to see him begging and pleading this way but Daniel. No-one gets to see him being harnessed this way but Daniel. And no-one, _no-one_ gets to _make_ him beg and plead and no-one gets to harness him this way but Daniel.

“You're amazing, Max”, Daniel breathes, flashes his teeth to Max in a wolfish, brutal expression that is not quite a grin, his eyes burning their way through Max’s core like black flames. He gives himself a couple of sloppy tugs, smearing the lube and his fluids over Max's arse as well as his length before coaxing the tip of his cock into Max's crack, gasps involuntarily at the dripping tightness suddenly surrounding him. Max tries to grind against Daniel once more and fails, his position not allowing the shift; but all the waiting and all the teasing have clearly taken their toll on Daniel as well, and there’s a tinge of ruthlessness in the way he takes Max with a fierce, possessive thrust, tries to claim everything at once but has to pause once he meets the initial, inevitable resistance of Max's body.  
“Fuck-!”

Max goes completely rigid for one strangely inanimate moment, mouth wide open and throat bent and bare but no sound coming out, spine curving like a bridge of bones underneath Daniel. He tries to take a breath in, fails once, twice, before managing to force the air into his lungs and will his muscles to surrender.  
“Dan-”, he stutters, can’t find it in himself to finish saying the name anymore. But Daniel waits, gauges him, sees his back meeting the mattress once more and his bruised, bound chest heaving with bursting, shuddering breaths; and he grunts as he digs his fingers deeper in the softer hollows on Max’s bony hips. He pulls back tentatively, testing about, before jerking his hips forward again and sinking himself into Max with vigour.  
“Max”, he answers, out of all other words but needing to say nothing but the one he's left with. He stills for a moment once all the way in, lowers himself to drift above Max and take in how he’s posed, to capture it with every inhale; the stripes the dark leather paints on the flushed porcelain skin, the ring-shaped drawings in red and purple on his collar bones, the damp shimmer on his neck and forehead, the streaks and stains of both come and pre-come on his abdomen.  
“Move, Daniel”, pants Max, dragging Daniel out of his highly adulterous daydream and into the highly adulterous reality. “ _Please_ , fuck, move.”

And Daniel, with all his talents in talking, endlessly talking, can’t bring himself to respond with words any longer, responding with his body instead. He snaps his hips back and their shared rhythm steadily grows quick and feverish, Daniel ramming into Max again and again and _again_ and Max adapting to it, flowing with it, rutting back against Daniel’s thrusts. Max can still vaguely grasp the feeling of the harness cutting into his shoulder blades as Daniel’s weight keeps him tightly shackled against the bed; and his head is spinning with the blurred, quickly vanishing thoughts of how the evening began and how it all has come down to this, giving in to Daniel in every possible way, with every cell in his body and every corner of his mind.

He can feel his orgasm starting to build somewhere in his extremities and in his muscles and marrow, _again_ , oh _fuck_ ; but it’s different this time, different still, both infinite and infinitesimal, his core steadily starting to crackle and the chinks in him beginning to widen and slither up along the trail of his backbone. He reaches for his own cock, more instinctively than knowingly, and bites his lip at the feeling, gasps with a swift, sharp ache as he accidentally chews where Daniel’s teeth have already left their mark.

“Max, fuck, not long”, stammers Daniel, gasping and growling. Max starts jerking himself, fingers glistening and cock tightening in his hand, the consuming blaze of his own climax swirling quicker and quicker in his gut; and suddenly it’s upon him again, his body closes and then opens wide, shatters to pieces with an explosion, and he spills all over his own stomach and fingers in hot, white paintbrush strokes and with a cry. His eyes are squeezed tightly shut but he can hear Daniel roaring as he slams into Max with two more powerful trusts before finally letting himself go, erupting inside Max, his arms trembling so hard by now that Max suddenly becomes very aware of how densely the mattress vibrates against his back.

“Daniel”, he whispers, opens his eyes with slight difficulty, eyelids lazy and heavy. “Oh, God.”  
“Just Daniel”, answers Daniel breathlessly, his gaze twinkling down at Max with dizziness and pleasure and affection; and it’s such an exhausted and overused a line it makes Max groan and shake his head, the stubble of his hair rustles against the sheets and prickles. Daniel shifts back and withdraws from Max's depths, careful but his breath still inevitably hitching at the sensation, his spent muscles shaking violently now.  
“Come here”, Max says, tries to lift his arm to guide Daniel beside him but finds it a surprisingly heavy load. “And next time you get out of there before telling bad jokes, they're not any better with your dick inside me.”

Daniel laughs, somewhat weak, and crashes next to Max while he's still speaking. He rolls on his side, lays his head against Max’s shoulder and flings his other thigh over Max's with some effort, leaving their legs in a comfortable, although sweaty and come-stained, tangle. Max wraps his arms around Daniel’s shoulders and Daniel lifts his hand to touch Max's chest, trails the edges of the soft, brown leather once more with mesmerized fingertips.  
“Money bloody well spent”, he says, words honeyed and drowsy; he looks up at Max and Max is nothing but happy to plunge into and drown in the unconditional warmth he meets in the abyss of Daniel's eyes. “Wow. Jeepers. I should definitely treat you to all kinds of sexy leather stuff more often, you wench.”  
“I’m imagining how this would look on you, you know”, Max murmurs and digs his hand into the wreath of Daniel’s curls, tugs at them lightly while combing his fingers through the fuzzy mess they are. The harness is making its presence known in fairly uncomfortable ways now, the angry red stripes it has carved on Max's torso peeking from beneath the straps and making his skin restless; but Max can't help the thought of this small and simple thing having somehow grown on him as well, embracing him with an almost unfitting sense of powerfulness.  
“I would like to see it.”  
“Later”, answers Daniel and stretches himself to place a kiss on Max's mouth, sweet and unhurried.

“Y’ know what I thought about?” he then whispers against Max’s lips, interrupting the touch and replacing it with a wide grin again. “Besides dragging you into shower with me soon, we’re fucking hideous.”  
“No, I don’t” answers Max straight. He’s on the verge of straying asleep, leisurely caressing the back of Daniel’s neck and the short hair on the back of his head, and the thought of having to get up from the pile of soft sheets and desire-kissed skin, no matter how sticky and disgusting in every possible way, feels all too troublesome. But he can’t help smiling in his turn when his eyes catch the cunning twinkle in Daniel’s cheery look. “What is it?”  
“The seat belt harnesses in our cockpits”, Daniel starts; and Max’s chest instantly shakes with a bubbling laugh, and Daniel catches it as well, a quiet snigger at the inevitable thought they both now share. “They’re never going to be the same after this, are they?”  
“No, definitely not”, responds Max and gently guides his fingers through Daniel’s hair once again.  
"I want you to tighten mine the next time we drive, I've always wanted to know how it would feel like to drive with a hard-on", says Daniel, and their joyous laughs get overlaid by the peaceful kiss Daniel binds Max with.

  



End file.
